Don't
by Gilari
Summary: 70 Don'ts in the life of Dr. Temperance Brennan. Brennan/Booth *repost because of formatting issues*


Don't think about him all the time, Tempe

Don't call me Bones!

Don't let him get on your nerves- he's FBI. Of course he's clueless.

Don't annoy me now, Booth. I'm working!

Don't know what's happening- he's supposed to be just my partner

Don't want to think about him that way.

--

Don't think about him all the time, Tempe.

Don't hold your breath when he comes into the room. It's a ridiculous habit.

Don't argue with him about this point: just let him drive.

Don't let him go Alpha male on you- whatever he can do, you can do

Don't kid yourself, Sweetie, he's your very own knight in FBI standard issue body armor!

--

Don't even think about saying no, Bones. You're coming to that banquet with me.

Don't wear _that_ dress, Bren. Let me help you buy a new one.

Don't you look lovely in that shade of red, Dr. Brennan.

Don't hit on her, Hodgens!

Don't talk anthropology all night, Bones. Loosen up.

Don't scowl like that, Bones. You're scaring others away.

Don't worry, I'll drive you home.

Don't use your 'charm smile' on me, Booth. You had better not drag me to one of those things again.

--

Don't we look cheerful this morning? Someone didn't get enough sleep last night.

Don't be your usual irritating self today, Zack. Bren's on the war path.

Don't bother me when I'm working on these remains unless you have a case for me, Booth.

Don't tell me you're not hungry, Temperance, I can hear your stomach growling from here.

Don't tell me you have plans tonight. I know you don't.

Don't really think it's a good idea to go with him, Angela.

Don't mean to interrupt, Brennan, but I couldn't help but overhear

Don't stress about it, Dr. Brennan, it's only one date.

Don't you plan on looking good tonight, Sweetie? Let me help.

Don't you mean 'crazy'? I'm not even sure why I'm going with you.

Don't know how to talk like a normal person, do you, Bones?

Don't ask him to come in, You don't know where it will lead, especially in this frame of mind

Don't think, just do.

--

Don't regret last night, Bones.

Don't make this harder than it is, Booth.  
Don't know what's gotten into you today, Dr Brennan. You seem to be in another world.

Don't worry about me, Dr. Saroyan. I'm just a little tired.

Don't tell me you're going on another date with him, Sweetie!!

--

Don't you want to know what it would be like to be with Mr. Gorgeous FBI Agent on a regular basis, Bren?

Don't bug me, Angela. I'm doing the best I can to be 'normal'.

Don't you ever get tired of hauling her around, Booth? She's got lead feet, and I don't think she knows how to talk to a normal person

Don't talk about Bones that way, Hodgins- underneath all that reluctance and hostility is someone worth dragging around.

Don't you love her, Booth?

Don't really have to ask, do you Angela? I always have.

Don't worry, she does too. I'm her best friend, and I can tell.

--

Don't know why you think you have to take me to a fancy restaurant. Wong Foo's would do

Don't kneel down in front of me!

Don't tell me you haven't thought about marrying me, Bones. We've been dating for a year now.

Don't have to answer now. You can have a few days to think about it.  
Don't know what to say, Ange

Don't disappoint him, Sweetie, say yes.

Don't disappoint me, Bones.

Don't play with him, Sweetie. It's not nice.

Don't think like that Angela! Of course I love him. I'm just… not sure I want to marry him

Don't be dumb. Of course you do.

Don't just stand there speechless, Booth! Of course my answer is yes.

Don't know why I hesitated so long.

--

Don't tell me you and Hodgins aren't going to my wedding together, Ange.

Don't say no, Angela. You have to be my maid of honor.

Don't even think about getting out of this. We are getting married whether you like it or not, Temperance.

Don't even like frilly fluffy dresses, Seeley!

Don't worry about it. You'll be a lovely bride, Dr. Brennan.

Don't panic, there are a few more days to go yet.

Don't cop out on me now, Bones.

Don't panic, don't panic.

Don't look at anyone else, Temp. Keep your eyes on Seeley.

Don't look so panicked, Bones. I didn't think marrying me would be so bad.

Don't think that service could have been any longer. And all I wanted to do was kiss you, Mrs. Booth.

Don't try to wriggle out of this. It's your own reception.

Don't you dare take any work on your honeymoon, Dr. Booth!


End file.
